


Insomina

by Xenogou



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, mentions of anxitey, mentions of depression, mentions of paranoia, only a little bit of angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogou/pseuds/Xenogou
Summary: When you are being plagued by your own mind, you seek out a certain archer to help you.





	Insomina

She had walked into his room late at night, he had given her a key card for emergencies, should something happen to the either of them.

She had maybe done this once or twice before but tried to limit it, she didn't want it to seem like she depended on him fully for everything. But it was one of those nights that she couldn't be alone with her own thoughts and she knew he'd help her. The two were always close to one another since she has joined Overwatch, their personalities and interests bring them towards one another. While people saw Hanzo as a terrifying and brooding man, she was the special one to be able to be with him. Hearing his sarcastic and snide remarks never failing to make her laugh and seeing the lighter side of him was a blessing. They both gave each other the companionship each has needed for a long time and it was rare when the two weren't together.

The reason why the girl has woken was that the girl suffered from nightmares rarely but when they occurred, it only increased her already high anxiety levels and made it impossible to fall asleep.That was why she crept down to the hall to Hanzo’s apartment, 

Each agent has their own apartment and that's why the base was so large. Since they were risking life and limb, Overwatch saw it fit that they had comfortable living spaces.Her own wasn't that much different from his, she was easily just more messy and unorganized. Hanzo usually had to pressure her into cleaning. It was more effective than her mother telling her to do something.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
She entered through the automatic door after she slid the keycard into the door's security lock. A light turned green, indicating that the key card was accepted.

She padded into the apartment, briefly stopping in the living room to glance around. The apartment was dark with a few lights still on but they were dimmed. Her eyes zeroed in on the oven's time, it read 1:20 am. She quickly brought her attention to the task at hand. To go find Hanzo. Her heart felt heavy in her chest to be bothering him like this.

She softly walked over to his bedroom door, trying to be as quiet as possible. She was gonna wake him regardless but still felt it necessary to creep along.

She got to his door and brought her hand to the doorknob and gave it a turn. Slowly but surely, she eased the door open and swung it forward.

He was laying in bed on his chest, his hair was still in its usual style, he was probably exhausted from the mission he had gotten back from earlier this morning. His snores were quiet and even, he was peacefully sleeping which she has was a rare occurrence.Her mind made her feel extreme guilt. Here she was, being selfish and about to wake him when he was so clearly tired and needed the sleep. 

She decided that she wouldn't, he deserved the rest. 

Before she would leave, however, she wanted to undo the ponytail. It wouldn't have been too comfortable to roll over and a knot to be digging into your head. 

She walked over and gently started to untangle the ribbon he used to tie his hair. His hair was always so soft, she was jealous. Going back to the task at hand, she was being careful to not tug it and to hurt him.  
After a few seconds, she managed to pull it out and lay it on the nightstand by the bed.

She then turned around to face the door again and walked forwards, leaving the way she had come. She grasped the doorknob and when she was about to pass through the doorway when she heard a grunt. She froze and looking over her shoulder to see something that surprised her.

Hanzo had lifted his tattooed arm into the air, the blanket flowing down in waves and obscuring his face from her view. He grunted again and she blinked once, twice, she didn't know what to do. What did he want? Is he mad at me? What the fuck should I do?

Finally, he spoke.

“Little one, come sleep.” His voice was raspy and his accent was thicker than usual, he was still tired but despite his exhaustion, he woke up and told her to come find comfort beside him. Her heart swelled as she walked over and gently asked him if he was sure that she could stay with him for tonight.

“You're always welcome to stay with me, I will not let anyone or anything bring harm to you.” He mumbled, even as he was half asleep, his love for her shined. He somehow knew exactly what to say to help ease her heart and mind. She felt tension drift off of her body.

She slowly smiled and gently laid herself on the bed, positioning herself with her back towards the man, giving him distance. This was his own bed after all. He dropped his arm and the blanket along with it, covering her body with half of the blanket, his arm wrapping around her waist. This was new and her heartbeat has increased but willed herself to relax under his touch. He must've been too tired to care.

“What happened?” He asked softly, his breath hitting the back of her head and some of her neck due to her being shorter than the archer. His thumb starting to rub gentle and soft circles across her stomach as a gesture of comfort.

She gulped and steeled her nerves, breathing in and out. She then spoke softly.

“I had a nightmare that you left me. I can't remember if it was your choice or someone took you but it was terrifying, I know it's stupid but I just-” her voice cracked towards the end, she felt so stupid for bothering him with her childish bullshit. She hated herself so much.

He gripped her tighter, halting in the gentle strokes and pulled her flush against his chest. Resting his head on her head with his own, gently resuming in his strokes on her stomach.

No words have to be spoken by him, his actions spoke volumes.

He curled body over her own, seemingly to cover her. For anyone else, it would seem odd but it was his way of showing that he'd protect her and that he wouldn't leave.

He craned his head down to kiss the side of her head. An extremely intimate action that she wasn't expecting. Instead of waking her up, she felt at ease.

Hanzo was here, with her. He wouldn't be leaving anytime soon and that peck was the evidence he wouldn't. He didn't just do that for anyone or just in general.

She felt herself get drowsy and smiled to herself. He was always gonna be here for her and she would always be here for him. 

They always knew that they needed each other but never in such a way. They fit like puzzle pieces, only she could fit in his embrace and only he could hold her so comfortably.

His snores slowly resumed, showing that he had once again succumbed to sleep once more. She smiled again, full of happiness.

She felt the sadness, the anxiety, the paranoia drift away along with her conscious.  
Sure, her depression would never give away fully but with Hanzo, she could make it through it all.

She held onto Hanzo's hand as she slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was having an awful day yesterday and writing this helped me fall asleep last night. I doubt this could help anyone but I'd like to think it will.


End file.
